Author-bios
PLEASE ADD YOUR AUTHOR BIOGRAPHY BELOW, 3-4 sentences, including institutional affiliation; use Janet's example as a model. Bonus points for alphabetical order! Doris Allhutter is Elise Richter researcher in Science & Technology Studies at the Austrian Academy of Sciences. Her research focuses on how information infrastructures co-emerge with ideologies and hegemonies in society and organizations, on the affective and material-discursive performativities of systems and the practices they entail in development and use contexts. She holds a PhD in political science and has published on practices of information systems design, gender-technology relations, e-Democracy and a book on digital pornography and internet policies of the European Union. Nerea Calvillo is assistant professor at the Centre for Interdisciplinary Methodologies (University of Warwick), and founder of the architecture practice C+ arquitectos and the visualization project In the Air. She is an architect, researcher and curator, working on the urbanisms of the air, environmental sensing, and collaborative practices at the intersection between architecture and STS. Alexandre Camus '''is a PhD candidate in the STS Lab of the Institute for Social Sciences of the University of Lausanne and in the Centre de Sociologie de l’Innovation of Mines ParisTech. He studies the digitization of culture and humanities through ethnography led in engineering projects investing the future of cultural heritage. His work intersects with innovation and engineering studies, digital materiality, sound studies and material practices. He is also board member of the Swiss Association for Science and Technology Studies (STS-CH). '''Daniel Cardoso Llach is assistant professor of architecture at Carnegie Mellon University. His recent book Builders of the Vision: Software and the Imagination of Design (Routledge, 2015) is an intellectual history of Computer-Aided Design that identifies and documents the postwar emergence of technological imaginaries of design in research laboratories in the United States, and traces their architectural repercussions. An interdisciplinary scholar focusing on critical histories, practices and pedagogies of technology in design, Daniel contributes to the fields of architecture, design and science and technology studies. He holds a PhD and an MS in Design and Computation from MIT and has been a visiting scholar at Leuphana and the University of Cambridge. Anita Chan is Associate Professor in the Department of Media and Cinema Studies at the University of Illinois, Urbana-Champaign. Her research and teaching interests include globalization and digital cultures, innovation networks and the “periphery”, science and technology studies in Latin America, and hybrid pedagogies in building digital literacies. She is the author of Networking Peripheries: Technological Futures and the Myth of Digital Universalism (MIT Press, 2014) explores the competing imaginaries of global connection and information technologies in network-age Peru. Padma Chirumamilla is a Ph.D candidate at the University of Michigan School of Information. Her current dissertation project looks at the work of television repair in south India, and the transformation of the television set into an everyday media object in India. Her broader research interests lie within the histories of postcolonial mass media infrastructures in South Asia, theories of everyday life and temporality, material culture, ordinary ethics, and science and technology studies. Christina Dunbar-Hester is an ethnographer who studies the intersection of technical practice and political engagement. She is the author of Low Power to the People: Pirates, Protest, and Politics in FM Radio Activism (MIT Press, 2014). Her current research centers on advocacy to address diversity issues in open technology communities like hackerspaces and open source software. She is an assistant professor at the Annenberg School for Communication and Journalism at the University of Southern California, and she holds a Ph.D. in Science & Technology Studies from Cornell University. Marisa Leavitt Cohn is an Assistant Professor at the IT University of Copenhagen where she is a member of the Technologies in Practice and Interaction Design research groups and co-head of the ETHOS Lab. She is also a Research Fellow in Critical Design & Engineering at the Madeira Interactive Technologies Institute. With a PhD in Information and Computer Science from University of California, Irvine, she combines approaches from HCI, Anthropology, and STS to examine the politics of computational work in the design, maintenance, and repair of sociotechnical systems. Stéphane Couture is a postdoctoral fellow in communication studies, at McGill University. Initially trained in computer science, he holds a joint PhD in communication and sociology. His research addresses the values and practices of free and open source software developers, the emerging forms of activism concerning technological issues, and finally, the articulation of political dimensions in the design of digital technologies. His PhD and postdoctoral work concerned the collective making of computer source code, and its articulation with cultural and political dimensions. Note : My affiliation will change by the end of July. Camilla Hawthorne is a PhD candidate in geography and science and technology studies at UC Berkeley. Her research addresses the cultural politics of Blackness among youth of African descent in Italy. Broadly, her work intersects with postcolonial STS, new media studies, diaspora and race-critical theory, and Black European studies. She holds an MPA from Brown University, and serves as project manager of the Summer School on Black Europe in Amsterdam. Chris Hesselbein is a PhD candidate in Science and Technology Studies at Cornell University whose main interest lies in the anthropology of everyday life and current work focuses on the relationship between mundane technologies, skills, and bodily movement. His ongoing dissertation research focuses on gender performance in the consumption and production of high-heeled shoes with an emphasis on the materiality, aesthetics, and affect. Carla Ilten is a sociology graduate student at the University of Illinois Chicago. She studies how people use organizations and technologies to structure social and economic relations and engages with organization theory, economic sociology, STS and media studies. Ilten holds a Diplom (MA) in Sociology and Technology Studies from Technische Universität Berlin. Her thesis on socio-technical innovation by civil society actors was published in German at Springer. Steve Jones is UIC Distinguished Professor of Communication and adjunct professor of Computer Science at University of Illinois at Chicago, where he is also a research associate in the Electronic Visualization Laboratory (EVL). Co-founder of the Association of Internet Researchers and editor of the international journal New Media & Society, he has studied the social and behavioral aspects of new media, the Internet and technology since the late 1980s. He earned his PhD in Communications at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, where he began using and authoring on the PLATO system in the late 1970s. Xaroula (aka Charalampia) Kerasidou is a Research Associate at the Centre for Mobilities Research, Lancaster University. Her research interests lie within the field of feminist science and technology studies where she focuses on the material and semiotic practices of technoscience. Currently, she works on the EU FP7 funded project SecInCoRe (www.secincore.eu) and explores the social, legal and ethical implications of technology. Xaroula holds a PhD in Sociology from Lancaster University (UK), an MA in Media Studies from Goldsmiths College (UK) and a BSc in Informatics from Aristotle University (GR). Guillaume Latzko-Toth is associate professor in the Department of Information and Communication at Université Laval (Quebec City, Canada) and codirector of the Laboratory on Computer-Mediated Communication (LabCMO, www.labcmo.ca). Rooted in a Science and Technology Studies perspective, his research and publications address the role of users in the development of digital media, the transformations of publics and publicness, and methodological and ethical issues related to Internet research. He is a member of the Interuniversity Research Center on Science and Technology (CIRST), and co-founded the Technology and Emerging Media interest group within the Canadian Communication Association. Yanni Loukissas is an assistant professor of digital media in the School of Literature, Media, and Communication at Georgia Tech. He holds a PhD and an MS in Design and Computation from MIT, where he also completed postdoctoral work in the Program in Science, Technology and Society. His current work examines the origins and experiences of public data through a combination of ethnography and design. He is the author of Co-Designers: Cultures of Computer Simulation in Architecture (Routledge, 2012). Michael Lynch is Professor of Science & Technology Studies at Cornell University. He takes an ethnomethodological approach toward discourse and practice in scientific and legal settings, as well as in the intersection between the two. His current preoccupation is with “radical ethnomethodology”: a critical intervention into recent developments in ethnomethodology and conversation analysis. James Maguire is a PhD Fellow in Anthropology and Science and Technology Studies at the IT University of Copenhagen. Working as part of the research collective, Alien Energy, he is conducting an ethnography of geothermal energy in Iceland. James is primarily interested in how energy landscapes emerge through the entanglement of socio-material, financial and political processes. He holds an MSc in anthropology from the University of Copenhagen Paul-Brian McInerney is associate professor of sociology at the University of Illinois at Chicago. He is the author of From Social Movement to Moral Market: How the Circuit Riders Sparked an IT Revolution and Created a Technology Market (Stanford University Press, 2015). His research interests include social studies of technology, economic and organizational sociology, and social movements. McInerney holds a PhD and MPhil in Sociology from Columbia University and an MA and BA in Sociology from St. John's University. Axel Meunie'''r is an independant researcher, cartographer and workshop facilitator. He is interested in how we live and work in a network-based material culture with multiple layers of reality. In the academia, he has worked at Sciences Po's médialab, where his research concerns digital mapping and the participation of mixed communities of humans and non-humans in the making of environmental issues. He believes everyone should be able to make their own research tools. He also practices performance in the art field, where the artwork is not a finished product but a prototype to experiment new social situations. '''Florence Millerand is a full professor in the Department of Public and Social Communication at the Universite du Quebec a Montreal (UQAM). She is a member of the Interuniversity Research Center on Science and Technology, chairholder of the Research Chair on digital technology uses and changes in communication, and she coleads the Laboratory of Computer-Mediated Communication. Her research interests include research infrastructures, their design and use in relation to changes in scientific work and data practices, citizen and participatory science, social media and digital culture. She is a regular contributor to the fields of Science and Technology Studies (STS) and Communication Studies. http://florencemillerand.uqam.ca/index.php/en/ Eric Monteiro is professor of Information Systems at the Norwegian University of Science and Technology and adjunct professor at the University of Oslo. He is interested in the interplay between technology and the social, especially in healthcare and the energy/oil sector. His work draws on insights from STS, CSCW, and Information Systems. His published work include STHV, CSCW journal, MISQ and EJIS. Anders Kristian Munk is associate professor in Techno-Anthropology and director of the Techno-Anthropology Lab at the University of Aalborg in Copenhagen. His research interests include controversy mapping, science and technology studies (STS), public engagement with science (PES), pragmatism, actor-network theory (ANT), and new digital methods for the social sciences and humanities. Anders holds a PhD in human geography from the University of Oxford and an MA in european ethnology from the University of Copenhagen. He has worked as a senior visiting researcher at the SciencesPo médialab and received research funding from the ESRC and the Carlsberg Foundation. David Nemer is an Assistant Professor in the School of Information Science at the University of Kentucky. His research and teaching interests cover the intersection of ICT for Development (ICT4D), science and technology studies (STS), postcolonial STS, and human-computer interaction (HCI). Methodologically, he uses qualitative methods drawn from ethnography in online and offline contexts. Nemer is the author of Favela Digital: The other side of technology ''(Editora GSA, 2013). He holds a PhD in Informatics from Indiana University and an MSc in Computer Science from Saarland University. '''Elena Parmiggiani' is a postdoctoral researcher in Information Systems at the Norwegian University of Science and Technology (NTNU). She contributes to Information Systems, STS, and CSCW and is interested in studying the sociotechnical challenges of implementing, integrating, and maintaining information infrastructures and in the methodological stakes of studying such distributed and long-term arrangements. Empirically, she has focused primarily on environmental monitoring and the energy/oil industry. She holds a PhD in Information Technology from NTNU (2015) and an MSc in Computer Engineering from the University of Modena and Reggio Emilia. Winifred R. Poster 'is a sociologist with degrees from UC Berkeley (BA) and Stanford University (PhD), and currently teaches at Washington University, St. Louis. Her interests are in digital globalization, feminist labor theory, and Indian outsourcing. Under several grants from the National Science Foundation, she has been following high-tech labor processes from the US to India, both in earlier waves of computer manufacturing and software, and later waves of back-office data processing and call center work. Her research explores the labors of surveillance, crowdsourcing, the gendering of cybersecurity, and the automation of service work. Her book with Marion Crain and Miriam Cherry Invisible Labor'' (University of California Press, 2016) uncovers hidden forms of work in the emerging consumptive, technology, and global economies. ''Borders in Service ''with Kiran Mirchandani (University of Toronto Press, forthcoming) underscores the connections between labor and nation in transnational service work. '''Jessica Price '''is student in Science & Technology Studies PhD program at Cornell. Her major field is in early modern intellectual culture and she hopes to pursue a dissertation looking at demonology and mechanical philosophy. '''David Ribes is associate professor in the Department of Human Centered Design and Engineering (HCDE) at the University of Washington. He is a sociologist of science and technology who focuses on the development and sustainability of research infrastructures (i.e., networked information technologies for the support of interdisciplinary science); their relation to long-term changes in the conduct of science; and, epistemic transformations in objects of research. David has a degree in Sociology from the University of California San Diego, and is regular contributor to the fields of Science and Technology Studies (STS), and Computer Supported Cooperative Work (CSCW). His methods are ethnographic, archival-historical and comparative. See davidribes.com for more. Juan Salamanca is assistant professor in the Department of Design at Universidad Icesi in Cali, Colombia. His research in social computing systems explores the design of digitally enabled nonhuman agents and their sociality. Juan actively contributes to the Design and Emotion Society and CSCW community as a conference organizer and reader. He holds a Ph.D. in Design from Illinois Institute of Technology and a M.A. in Design Direction from Domus Academy, Italy. Visit smartartifact.com to learn more. Nick Seaver is assistant professor of anthropology at Tufts University and co-chair of the American Anthropological Association's Committee for the Anthropology of Science, Technology, and Computing. His primary research project investigates the development of algorithmic recommender systems for music, with a particular focus on technologists' theories of culture. He holds a PhD in Anthropology from the University of California, Irvine and an SM in Comparative Media Studies from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Ranjit Singh is a PhD candidate in the Department of Science & Technology Studies at Cornell University. His primary project is on the legal, administrative, and technological challenges in the implementation of India's biometrics-based national identification project, Aadhaar. Additionally, he is also interested in sociology and history of technology (with a focus on information technology), infrastructure studies, relationship between law and STS, history of statistical thinking and practices of counting, as well as the history of STS as an academic discipline. Johan Söderberg is associate professor in Philosophy of Science/STS at Göteborg University. His two most recent research projects were on hobbyists building self-replicating 3D-printers and DIY-drug chemistry. Through case studies of marginal engineering subcultures, he investigates the tech-utopia-gone-awry that has become our shared lifeworld. For more information, please visit: www.johansoderberg.net Luke Stark is a Postdoctoral Scholar in the Department of Sociology at Dartmouth College. A media historian and qualitative social scientist of technology, his primary project is a genealogical exploration of how psychological models of emotion have been incorporated into digital interaction design. Luke's work has appeared in venues including The Information Society ''and ''The International Journal of Communication, and he is a frequent contributor to the fields of media studies, science and technology studies, and human-computer interaction. He holds a PhD in Media, Culture, and Communication from New York University, and an MA in History from the University of Toronto. Louise Torntoft is a research assistant at the Department of Architecture, Design & Media Technology, Aalborg University/Copenhagen. Prior to this engagement she worked at the IT University of Copenhagen and formed part of the Alien Energy research group. Here she conducted ethnographic work among Danish engineers and inventors. Louise's interest is in the friction and disconcertment at play in collaborations across differences of all kinds. She holds a BA in Anthropology from the University of Copenhagen and a MSc in Digital Design & Communication from the IT University of Copenhagen. Tommaso Venturini (www.tommasoventurini.it) is lecturer at King's College London (Digital Humanities Department). He is also associate researcher at the médialab of Sciences Po Paris, whose research activities he coordinated for six years. He has been the leading scientist of the projects EMAPS (climaps.eu – EU FP7) and MEDEA (projetmedea.hypotheses.org – ANR). His research focuses on Digital Methods, STS and Social Modernization. He teaches Controversy Mapping, Data Journalism and Information Design at graduate and undergraduate level.He has been trained in sociology and media studies at the University of Bologna, completed a PhD in Society of Information at the University of Milano Bicocca and a post-doc on the social modernization at the Department of Philosophy of the University of Bologna. During his studies, he founded a web design agency and leaded several online communication projects. Mathieu Jacomy is a research engineer at the Sciences Po Paris médialab since 2010. In the Dime Web Team he develops digital tools for the social sciences and provides support and advice in digital methods to scholars. His current research focuses on visual network analysis, digital methods and issue mapping. He initiated the Gephi network analysis software and is still developing it, notably through algorithms like ForceAtlas2, and he is currently developing the web crawler Hyphe. He was also strongly involved in the e-Diasporas Atlas program with Dana Diminescu from 2006 to 2010. He tweets at @jacomyma. Janet Vertesi is assistant professor of sociology at Princeton University. Author of Seeing Like a Rover (University of Chicago Press, 2015) and co-editor of Representation in Scientific Practice Revisited (MIT Press, 2014), her primary project is a long term ethnography of NASA’s robotic spacecraft mission teams. A frequent contributor to CHI and CSCW and past chair of alt.CHI, Vertesi is also passionate about critical design. She holds a PhD in Science & Technology Studies from Cornell University and an MPhil in History and Philosophy of Science from the University of Cambridge. Dominique Vinck is Full Professor at the University of Lausanne (UNIL) and also teaches at the Collège des Humanités of the Ecole Polytechnique Fédérale of Lausanne. He is a member of the UNIL Institute for Social Sciences, STS Lab, and directs the Laboratory for digital cultures and humanities (LaDHUL). His investigations focus on science and innovation studies. He is currently working on the engineering of digital cultures and humanities. He has notably published: Everyday engineering, An ethnography of design and innovation (MIT Press, 2003), T''he Sociology of Scientific Work. The Fundamental Relationship between Science and Society.'' (E.Elgar, 2010), Comment les acteurs s’arrangent avec l’incertitude (EAC, 2009), Les Masques de la convergence (EAC, 2012), Sciences et technologies émergentes. Pourquoi tant de promesses (Hernnan, 2015), Humanités numériques. La culture face aux nouvelles technologies ''(Le Cavalier Bleu, 2016). He directs the ''Revue d'Anthropologie des Connaissances. 'Brit Ross Winthereik '''is Associate Professor at the IT University of Copenhagen and the author of ''Monitoring Movements in Development Aid ''with Casper Bruun Jensen (2013, MIT). She is lead investigator of the research projects ''Marine Renewable Energy as Alien: Social Studies of an Emerging Industry and ''Data as Relation: Governance in the age of Big Dat''a. She is founder and Head of the ETHOS Lab at the IT University, which is a space for ethnographic experimentation of/through the digital. She has published in Information Studies, Organization Studies, Science and Technology Studies, and Anthropology.